Something Rare
by satin-skies
Summary: Draco sees a new side of Harry when there seventh year begins and sparks fly between the two rivals, however Voldemort threatens their newfound relationship. Will they last? HD slash
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Life for Harry Potter has changed dramatically for him over the past years. A feeling of emptiness engulfed his very being and as he stepped through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ Harry knew his seventh year was not going to be the happy, fun, carefree year that all the other students portraited around him. He knew that soon many of them would die and, deep down, even he would die. With a tired sigh Harry picked up his one suitcase and Hedwig's cage and began walking towards the glistening, shining, red train that would take him to his death.

He aimlessly walked when he felt a numbing pain in his knee and the feel of cold, dirty concrete ground on his face. Harry laid there thinking how nice the ground felt on his tired body when suddenly a pair of pale hands grabbed him and pulled him up. The person began straightening his robes and talking frantically to him.

"Poor dear are you okay? Oh dear! You dropped your glasses!" The women, Harry determined, bent down and replaced his glasses back on his face. Harry saw that the women looked very familiar. She had long, silver blonde hair, very pale and clear aqua eyes.

"Honestly, Draco, it's almost like you meant to hit him!" The women squealed.

"Sorry mother, I guess I didn't see him." Draco Malfoy stated rather unapologetic.

Narcissa Malfoy gave Draco a look then turned back to Harry.

"Are you okay?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Here allow us to help you to makeup for this, Moppy!" Narcissa spoke, kindly, and a little elf showed up and bowed to her master.

"Yes mum?" The elf squeaked.

"Take Mr. Potter's belongings to the train, I'll accompany you."

"Yes mum."

The elf gathered Harry's suitcase and cage and followed Mrs. Malfoy to the train. Harry stood, dumbfounded, 'How could someone so nice belong to a family so cruel?' Harry thought and was about to head to the train when an annoying drawl stopped him.

"I am truly sorry Potter. I would have run you over if it wasn't for that annoying twit of a mother."

Harry turned and looked at Malfoy with sad eyes. "At least you have a mother."

Draco stared at Harry as though he was insane. His eyes widened when Harry stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful what you say Malfoy. One day, relatively soon, she'll be dead and so will you so cherish what you have."

Draco was mesmerized by Harry's eyes. He saw all the pain that has been inflicted on him for so long shimmering in emerald orbs. But as quickly as the feeling came it vanished as Harry walked away. Draco stood there watching Harry walk away. He felt almost bad for him, almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately...

Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

Harry walked into his compartment and was greeted by Ron and Hermione with silent nods. He sat down across from them and shut his eyes. He slowly fell asleep and had a most unwanted dream.

_Harry was standing in the middle of Hogwarts. He stood in the entrance hall, his wand drawn; his clothes were ripped and stained with blood. Sweat dripped down his face. Dumbledore entered the hall, blood staining his beard._

_"Did you find them?" Harry asked frantically his voice echoing through the vacant halls._

_"No, but I did find Severus...he...he's fallen." Dumbledore said gravely._

_Harry looked around and heard hissing. He took off running towards the dungeons, Dumbledore close on his heels. Harry followed the sounds until he reached the potions room. He opened the door to find 30 death eaters and Voldemort in a single circle, chanting. Harry could make out Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Crabbe and Goyle Sr. and finally Draco Malfoy. Harry felt even more angry and betrayed that Draco was standing there on Voldemort's right. He felt...hurt. He heard a moan and looked to his side and found Ron chained to the wall. He was barely conscious and didn't look like himself then found Hermione chained next to Ron. She looked as though she was too scared to move but Harry knew she was dead._

_"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us." A chill ran down Harry's spine when he turned and stared Voldemort in the eyes. "I see you come to collect your friends. But please stay awhile." Voldemort said with a blood curdling laugh._

_"You monster!" Ron yelled._

_Voldemort looked at Ron with disgust. Then raised his wand and like nothing shot a beam of green at Ron. Instantly Ron went limp. Tears streamed down Harry's face as he watched his friend._

_"I'm bored now!" Voldemort stated. Harry's eyed went back to Voldemort. Harry stepped forward and walked up to the center of the death eater circle. His eyes wondered to Draco's face and saw that he was looking at Harry with tears in his eyes. Harry then proceeded to snap his wand into pieces and threw it to Voldemort's feet. "Go ahead! I'm done. Just kill me and get it over with!" Harry screamed. Voldemort raised his wand. Harry quickly looked at Draco and saw him, with tears streaming down his face, mouth "I'm sorry." Then all he saw was green._

"Harry! Harry! Please wake up!" Hermione's voice was heard faintly in Harry's ears. "Ron go get a prefect!"

Harry heard Ron's feet and the compartment door open and shut. Harry opened his eyes to find Hermione standing over him. He was on the floor. He sat up feeling dizzy and his head hurt. Hermione quickly gasped, "Oh My God Harry! You're bleeding!" Harry raised his hand to his scar and when he lowered it all he saw was his hand covered in blood. He promptly fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again meno ownership

Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Chapter 3

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Harry?"

Harry slowly opened his eyes and found two blurred images hovering over his head. He reached out blindly in search of his glasses. Hermione grabbed them and placed them on his face.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream."

"But why was your scar bleeding?"

"I must have cut it when I fell off the bench. Don't worry."

Hermione smiled warmly at Harry but her eyes displayed deep concern for her dead friend.

Harry was released from the hospital later that day. He decided to go outside while Ron and Hermione went to lunch. He walked down the giant, marble stairs and felt the crunch of the fresh grass under his shoes. It was the most beautiful summer day. The sun was out, no clouds, a light cooling breeze made the summer heat bearable. It was a perfect day. 'Perfect, ha, nothing's perfect.' Harry thought bitterly. He sat down by the edge of the lake inder the giant oak tree he loved to sit under. Losyt in his thoughts he watched the giant squid glide across the water. 'Why me?' Harry thought angrily. 'Why does everything bad happen to me! Why is it I could have anyone that I want but I want the one I can't have?!?...why?'

"Well, well, well if it isn't Saint Potter!"

Harry turned his head and looked up at a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." Harry stated politely.

"Who are you and what have you done with Potter?" Draco asked, almost in a panic.

Harry looked up at him and gestured for him to sit down. Draco warily sat down, refusing to take his eyes off Potter out of fear.

"Have you ever thought about death?" Harry asked randomly.

"Excuse me? Why would I think aboiut death?"

"Well, you're going to die soon." Harry sated simply.

Draco remained silent. He never really thought about dieing. He knew the war would start soon but he never thought he'd die. Draco snapped back to reality when he felt Harry's hand on his upper arm. He looked over to see Harry touching his robes with extreme curiosity.

"Did it hurt?" Harry whispered.

"Alittle."

"Liar." Harry smirked.

"Why are you so talkative about death all of a sudden?"

"Because I know I'm gonna die."

Harry looked up into Draco's crystal blue eyes. His heart started beating extremely fast. He looked away, embarrassed. Draco reached over and grabbed Harry's chin, turning him towards him. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered then pressed his lips to Harry's.

Harry's eyes shot open. He looked around frantically but he was all alone. He sat back against the tree, breathing heavily. "Holy shit!" Harry smiled and began walking back to the castle.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I no ownership

Thank you every one who reviewed!! I really appreciate it!

And here is the next chapter!!

Chapter 4

Harry sat in Potions class staring at something he never thought he'd ever be staring at. He stared at Draco Malfoy. Since the dream he had he was so focused on Draco. The way his hair was now parted down the middle with some strands dangling close to his eyes. 'His eyes'. Harry thought. He sighed as he watched Draco joke around with Crabbe. Pansy was, as always, hanging off Draco, sitting on his lap, whispering in his ear, her hand constantly moving closer to Draco's 'member'. Harry felt himself getting very angry. He came put to Hogwarts in his sixth year and dated Seamus Finnigan for about a month, but, Harry has always has a crush on Draco. He knew for sure in his second year when they dueled. Being that close to him made Harry "excited". Since then he was hooked on Draco Malfoy.

Fifteen minutes later, Snape decided to torture his children by setting up partners. "Let's see...Bulstrode, Granger...Crabbe, Longbottom." Snape's lip curled on the sight of Neville's face. "Hmm...Goyle, Potter (A/N: ha ha you thought I was gonna pair Harry and Draco!) Malfoy, Weasley. Get to work!"

Harry moved next to Crabbe, Ron took a seat next to Draco. "Hey, Harry, at least you're not totally alone." Ron whispered. Harry turned around and smiled at Ron. Malfoy took his opportunity to ruffle some feathers. "Potter, could you please talk to your boyfriend later, we have work to do."

"What's the matter Draco, jealous?"

"Watch your mouth, Potter!"

Harry got out of his seat, walked around the table and stood in front of Malfoy. He bent over and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you watch it for me."

Harry saw that the color in Draco's face disappeared, he licked his lips nervously, and Harry just smiled and sat back down. He wasn't bothered after that.

The bell rang and everyone packed up to go to dinner. Harry stood by the door waiting for Rom and Hermione to clean up a potion they spilled. Harry sighed, they obviously love each other, and they just can't admit it. Harry looked at them and smiled when an unwanted shadow came into view. Harry turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Malfoy stared at Harry woth a look of utter repulsion in his eyes. "We have4 to talk, NOW!"

"What ever about?"

"Don't play innocent with me."

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Ron and Hermione still cleaning. "Okay I have time...what's up?"

"What are you playing at?"

"Excuse me?"

"That display in Potions! whispering in my ears, staring at me in class...and don't say you weren't because I saw you!" Draco snapped when Harry opened his mouth to reply. "What is going on! I mean it's almost like you fancy me!" Draco said the last part almost in a whisper.

Harry leaned in a bit "And what if I did fancy you?"

Draco leaned in more "Well I wouldn't blame you...I am absolutely gorgeous."

Harry smirked and leaned in , closing the gap between him and Draco. 'Oh my God his lips are so soft! Wait a minute!...I'm not dreaming...and he hasn't pushed me away!' Harry felt Draco's hands grip his arms, pulling him closer. Harry involuntarily moaned against Draco's mouth. A chill ran down his spine when he felt Draco's tongue trace Harry's bottom lip, which Harry promptly opened for him. Harry loved the way Draco tasted almost like a mix of peppermint and vanilla. They just stood there kissing, not moving.

"Harry?"

They quickly broke apart and Harry turned, "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Hermione called.

"I'm in the hallway."

Harry heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned to say something to Draco but no one was there. Harry groaned in frustration, but covered it when Ron and Hermione came out of the potions room.

"You okay mate? You look flushed." Ron said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perfect."

'Finally something is perfect!' Harry thought as he walked with his friends to the Great Hall.

Hope you like it!! Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter 6

Harry walked into the Great Hall and immediately felt eyes on him. A certain Slytherin's eyes. Harry remained clam and sat at the Gryffindor table. He began placing food on his plate when he finally looked up and met eyes with Draco. He stared at Harry with a hint of lust in his eyes and began to mouth something to Harry. Squinting his eyes, Harry made out 'meet me in the third floor hallway in ten minutes.' Harry gave a quick nod and began eating.

Like clockwork Draco rose from his seat and gracefully walked out of the hall. Harry made to do the same when Dean came up to him. "Hey Harry!"

"Hey Dean!"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, in fact I was just leaving."

"Well, I have a question, I was wondering..."

Harry zoned out frantically looking at his watch. He had three minutes to get to the third floor 'God Dean, shut up!'

"...so what do you say?"

Harry snapped to reality and looked at Dean's face.

"Umm...sure Dean...I'll think about it."

"Really!"

"Yeah, sure, look I really have to go! I'll talk to you later." Harry said hurriedly and took off out of the hall.

Harry ran up the stairs three at a time until he reached the landing of the third floor. He leaned against the wall trying to regain his breath. He looked up and down the hall and saw nothing. He shut his eyes and breathed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You're late!" Draco's cool breath swept through Harry's hair and into his ear. Harry smiled and turned around. "Well, I guess you're just not important Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked and pushed Harry against the wall. Maneuvering himself so their bodies were flush and looked down then at Harry. "Well, I'm gonna assume that's not your wand in my thigh so I must be some what important to you."

"Oh, shut up!" Harry said almost in rage, grabbing the back of Draco's neck pulled him closer and dove, hungrily, into the blonde Slytherin.

Draco immediately responded by pressing Harry further against the wall, driving his hips into Harry causing a moan to escape from both boys' mouths.

Harry ran his hand up and down Draco's chest. He then proceeded to tug Draco's shirt out of his pants and slid his hands up his bare chest. Draco shivered at Harry's touch and wrapped his arms around Potter's waist and pulled him closer.

Suddenly, Harry broke the kiss. "Wait...Why?" Harry whispered, trying to regain his breath.

"Why what?"

"Why the sudden attraction to me?"

"Potter, I've liked you since I was bloody six years old! Even without a picture I thought you were amazing...It's our last year and I want to make it the best...I want to be with you." Draco said, seriously, brushing his hand through Harry's mass of hair. Harry looked at Draco in a new light. He looked so sincere and so damn cute!

"So, what are you trying to say?" Harry asked.

"I'm asking if you'll be my boyfriend!" Draco said.

Harry smirked and kissed Draco softly on his lips. "Yes, yes I will!"

Draco smiled and hugged Harry swinging him around in a circle (A/N: Cheesiest moment in all of fanfics!!) They walked back to the Great Hall hand in hand, once they reached the doors Harry released Draco's hand. "Maybe we should wait to tell everyone, at least for awhile." Harry said nervously.

Draco smiled. "As long as I have you I can wait for anything."

Harry smiled and proceeded to walk towards the door. "Hey Potter!" Draco called. Harry turned. "Only tell Granger and Weasley...I know you can't keep anything from them." Harry smiled and walked through the doors and walked to Gryffindor table. He sat next to Ron and smiled sweetly at them. The rest of dinner Harry laughed and joked never once thinking of the danger that loomed closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: I promise that the fic will get good soon!! Be Prepared...and THANK YOU everyone that reviewed...and I promise that if you're confused about anything it will all be explained in a future chapter!! So on with the fic!!!

Chapter 7

When Harry got to the common room that night he got ready to tell his friends the news.

"Guys, I have something to tell you."

"Harry, we already know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"Harry, everyone knows! we're so happy for you!"

"Yeah mate! as long as you're happy we are!" Ron said, clapping Harry on the back.

"So you're okay with Draco?"

"Malfoy? Harry what are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean."

"What about him?"

"You're dating him."

"No I'm not!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, he asked you in the Great Hall. Remember?"

"No...OH!!" Harry's eyes widened when the scene came back to him.

"So what are you going on about Malfoy for?" Ron asked.

"Well...I'm kinda...going out with him?" Harry was met with silence followed by the soft thud of Ron passing out. Hermione stared at Harry with no expression. "Well...that is a shock. When did he or you ask?" she asked very business like.

"He asked me about a half-hour ago."

"Well...I suggest you find him and tell him you..."

"Don't tell me to break up with him because I'm not!"

"Harry! all I was gonna say was you should tell him about what happened and see what he thinks."

"Oh."

"Well go! before Dean gets here!"

"And before Ron wakes up!"

Hermione laughed and waved Harry off. He walked through the vacant hallways and went to the dungeons and began his search. Eventually he came across the entrance to Slytherin (a statue of a snake killing a lion.)

"Password?"

"Actually I'm not staying, I'm just looking for someone."

"No password, No entrance." The snake hissed.

Harry sighed. He had to find Draco. Luckily Harry found his opportunity when two first years came strolling his way.

"Oh my God! You're Harry Potter!" The girl giggled.

Harry smirked and leaned in closer to the girls, smiling sweetly. "Could you lovely girls do me a favor?"

"Of course." One girl gushes.

"Could you go in there and tell Draco Malfoy that someone would like to talk to him?"

The two girls shook their heads and entered Slytherin. About five minutes later the girls came out alone. "He's in his room, he said he didn't want to talk and that he was doing his homework."

"Well...could you tell him it's important." Harry asked desperately.

"Do you want to come in and talk to him yourself?"

Harry thought it over then proceeded to enter Slytherin common room. It was very spacious but dark. There was a table in the back littered with books from students doing homework. In the center of the room was a green carpet lined with sliver thread with three black leather couches circling a very large fireplace. Harry nodded his approval. "Not bad!" "Here, his room is up those stairs." The girl pointed.

Harry thanked them and began to climb the stairs. When he reached the top there was a door that read '_Draco Malfoy_' in gold letters. Harry knocked.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to anyone!" he heard Draco scream.

"Not even your boyfriend?" Harry said sweetly to the door.

There was a moment of silence then Harry heard the door unlock and swing open revealing Draco Malfoy in all his sexiness. His hair was messy and pieces fell in his eyes. He was still in his school pants and his shirt was completely unbuttoned reveiling his INCREDIBLE body. (A/N: God, I love his body!) Harry gaped at him and quickly his mouth went dry and he forgot what he was going to say. Draco reached forward and grabbed Harry's tie and pulled him into his room, shutting the door and locking the door behind him.

"So, what are you doing here?" Draco asked leaning against the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: I promise that the fic will get good soon!! Be Prepared...and THANK YOU everyone that reviewed...and I promise that if you're confused about anything it will all be explained in a future chapter!! So on with the fic!!!

Chapter 8

"Well, I kinda have this problem." Harry said sounding nervous, refusing to make eye contact with Draco. Draco looked at Harry, feeling extremely nervous that Harry was going to dump him. He walked over to his boyfriend and sat down next to him. "Well, out with it! If it's so important that you had to find me tonight, tell me!" Draco pleaded.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the wall across from him. "Well, today when I was on my way to meet you in the hall I ran into Dean Thomas," Draco nodded, urging Harry to go on. "Well, he started talking and, really, I wasn't listening and he asked me something but I didn't hear him so I said 'yes' and he seemed happy so I left and well...you know what happened...when I got to the common room to tell Hermione and Ron about us they said they knew and that they were happy for me...when I questioned them it turns out that DeanaskedmeoutandIsaidyes." Harry ended quickly.

"Hang on, repeat the last part!" Draco said.

"Dean asked me out and apparently I said 'yes'." Harry said, looking away.

"So, we're over?" Draco said sadly.

"No," Harry yelled quickly. "I wouldn't dream of it! I just felt that you should know and help me find a way to let him down...easily!" Harry added when Draco began cracking his knuckles.

They sat in silence for a few moment thinking. Finally, Draco broke the silence. "Well, I guess there's only one thing we can do."

"What's that?"

"Go to the hall tomorrow and break it off...if that doesn't work...then me and you tell the school that we're together."

"Yeah, but, technically I was dating him before you."

"Then we tell a little white lie and say that we've been dating for a week."

"That could work."

"Of course it could! I t was my idea!"

"You really are a cocky bastard!"

"That's why you love me."

Harry smirked and kissed Draco on the lips but pulled away before Draco could deepen it. "I should go before your dorm mats come up."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back down. "No, don't go...I have my own room. No one comes here...stay tonight." Harry looked into Draco's eyes and melted. "Okay." Draco smirked wickedly then pulled Harry down, the two of them laughed like little school girls.

The next morning Harry woke up to a pair of strong arms around him. He smiled and nuzzled closer to the worm body. "Do we have to go to breakfast?"

"Yes, we do."

"Why?" Harry whined, nuzzling closer to Draco.

"Because, technically, you're cheating on your, supposed, boyfriend with your actual boyfriend and that's a problem because Malfoy's don't date cheaters."

"Oh, but you'll date death eaters?"

Malfoy got suddenly silent and got out of bed and began getting dressed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, getting up.

"Nothing." Draco said simply.

"Dra..."

"Nothing is wrong." Draco yelled.

"What did I do?" What did I say?"

"I happen to take that death eater comment quite offensively."

"Why?"

"Because not all death eaters are evil."

"Yes, they are!" Harry yelled beginning to get angry. "They're all murderers and..."

"No, they're not!" Draco yelled.

"Anyone who follows Voldemort is evil and deserves to die."

"So kill me then!" Draco yelled, throwing his wand at Harry. Harry stared at the wand as though it was a snake about to bite him.

"What's the matter, Potter, didn't know you were dating a death eater."

Harry calmly took the wand off his lap and stood, pointing the wand at Draco's chest. The blonde began to back away in fear of stack. Harry was mere inches away from his boyfriend, the wand pressing into the Slytherin's chest. Draco closed his eyes and waited for something to happen. He waited to be thrown across the room or turned into a ferret, but, nothing happened.

The wand fell to the floor with a soft clatter. Draco opened his eyes in time to see Harry collecting his things and bolting for the door. Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry, I'm sorry...I didn't..."

"Don't," Harry said, ripping his arm away. "Don't. You know...you're right."

"About what?"

"That Malfoy's shouldn't date cheaters."

"Harry, it was jok..."

"Excuse me, Malfoy, I don't want to keep my _boyfriend_ waiting."

Harry left the room and ran to the Great Hall. Draco stood in his room, staring at nothing. He turned around and picked up a very expensive looking vase. He admired it's beauty for a moment before throwing it against the wall with an earth shattering yell. The vase smashed into a million pieces before grabbing his bag and wand and headed for the Great Hall. "Potter, you're mine and no one will take you from me..._no one._"

Well how did you like it? It got a little dark but I hope you all enjoyed!! Please review!!!!!

3 aiken4clayton16


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: I promise that the fic will get good soon!! Be Prepared...and THANK YOU everyone that reviewed...and I promise that if you're confused about anything it will all be explained in a future chapter!! So on with the fic!!!

Chapter 9

Draco burst though the doors and headed straight to the Slytherin table. He sat down in between Crabbe and Goyle and began placing food on his plate. Crabbe exchanged a worried glance with Goyle before turning to Malfoy.

"Umm...Malfoy...Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He responded oddly calm.

"Okay..." Crabbe said warily.

Draco looked up at the Gryffindor table to see Harry and Dean sitting together while Ron and Hermione sat opposite them. They were all talking animatedly and at one point they all looked at Draco and laughed, well all expect Hermione, she looked almost sympathetic. Draco pulled out his wand and conjured a pair of extendable ears. He placed a piece in his ear and levitated the other piece to the Gryffindor table. He listened in.

"Of course, Ron! I couldn't be happier!" He heard Harry say cheerfully. His heart broke a little at how happy Harry sounded but listened again when he was mentioned.

"But what about Draco?" Hermione said.

"What about him?" Ron said, totally oblivious to what happened yesterday.

"Harry, dear, what's Herm going on about?" Dean said sweetly, running a hand through Harry's hair. Draco's grip on his wand tightened as he tried to fight the urge not to blow Dean's hand off.

"I don't know. There is _nothing_ going on with Malfoy and me." Harry said, emphasizing the word nothing. Draco noticed that when he finished his sentence he looked up and stared straight at him and smirked as though to say he knew Malfoy was listening.

Draco immediately looked away and stared at his food. The conversation continued and Draco became increasingly more angry.

"So, you're saying nothing happened between you and Malfoy? because I could have sworn you told 'Mione and I yesterday that you and Draco were dating. I could have been dreaming though, I mean I did pass out yesterday." Ron asked Harry.

"Trust me, it was a dream...no...nightmare!"

All the boys could be heard laughing in Draco's ear. His temper was reaching the boiling point and he didn't know how much longer he could stay calm.

"So, where did you go last night, Harry?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer.

"Out for a walk."

"All night? Come on Harry , tell the truth!" She challenged. Harry sent her a glare and answered, "Nowhere special."

Draco reached his boiling point. He ripped the extendable ear out, got up from his seat and stormed over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione was the first to see him coming and immediately opened her Daily Prophet and covered her face. Ron instinctively moved closer to Hermione as Draco drew nearer. Dean wrapped his arm protectively around Harry's waist. Draco narrowed his eyes at that, but, Harry seemed to be the only one un-phased by Draco's presence. Draco walked up to Harry and shoved him in the shoulder so Harry was now facing him.

"Get up now!" Draco growled.

"No." Harry said simply, raising an eyebrow.

"Get up NOW! You pathetic liar!"

"No"

"Don't make me do something I don't want to do."

"I said no."

"Yeah, Malfoy, he said n..."

"Shut up Thomas!" Draco screamed.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Harry yelled, standing up. The noise in the hall stopped and everyone focused on the two "rivals" fight.

"How about I turn you "boyfriend" into a pig and see how close you are after that." Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Dean, who started to cower into his seat. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him back. "Don't you lay a finger on him! Now if you want to talk to me ask me nicely and maybe I'll talk to you."

"Just follow me!" Draco said beginning to walk to the doors. Harry rolled his eyes and followed. "This better be good."

Hope you liked it!! Please review!!!

A/N: For those who reviewed about Narcissa being nice in the first chapter and Draco personality...all will be explained in the next chapter!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: I promise that the fic will get good soon!! Be Prepared...and THANK YOU everyone that reviewed...and I promise that if you're confused about anything it will all be explained in THIS chapter!! So on with the fic!!!

Chapter 10

Harry walked out of the Great Hall and walked over to Draco., who was sitting in the corner of the entrance hall with his head in his hands. Harry looked at him, sadly, feeling bad to see Draco hurting. He sat down next to the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco lifted his head slightly and upon seeing Harry he sat up and straight and proper, straightening his robes. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Well you should be! You can't just go around threatening people!"

"Not, I'm not sorry about that...I'm sorry about this morning in my room. It's just life really hasn't been easy fore me since my father was sent to Azkaban. My mum no longer has to be a miserable brat and stuck up in front of people and with my father gone it's, basically, up to me to uphold the Malfoy legacy. I have to be mean and stuck up in front of people because that's the image my family portrays, but, when I'm with you...I don't know, I don't have to pretend...I can be me, a normal teenager and frankly, Harry, when you left this morning I snapped because for once I was happy and I thought that was being taken away and I tend to get extremely jealous and possessive and I wasn't going to hurt anyone I just needed to get you alone so I could say I'm sorry." Draco finished rambling. Harry stared at him for a second, trying to absorb everything he aid, but the only answer Harry could give was "wow."

They sat there in silence for awhile until Harry got up and dusted his robes off. Draco looked up, apprehensively, wondering what Harry was going to do.

"Get up." Harry said.

"What?"

"Get up." Harry repeated, outstretching his hand.

Draco took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up and led towards the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"You'll see." Harry said, continuing to lead Draco down the dungeons. After a few turns they reached Slytherin house. Harry asked Draco to give the password and proceeded to lead Draco through the common room, up to the stairs and into Draco's room, making sure to shut the door behind him. Draco looked at Harry oddly, wondering why he was there. Harry turned around and looked at Draco with big, green eyes, shining sweetly. He walked over and took Draco's hands in his.

"First of all, I forgive you and sympathize with what you said. Second, I want to start this morning over. I think we both agree it was bad and shouldn't have happened. So, let's repeat it."

"Okay. How do you want to do this?"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led him into the closet. He pulled a long chain out of his shirt and placed it around Draco's neck. He then took out a small pendent connected to the chain.

"Hey! Is that a time turner?"

"Yes."

"How did you get one?"

"It's Hermione's. She gave it to mea few years ago."

"Wicked."

Harry looked at Draco, very seriously.

"Listen, you have to make sure that NO MATTER WHAT we can't be seen!"

"What happens if we are?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it could be good."

Draco nodded and watched as Harry turned the little hour glass two times. For a moment nothing seemed different until they heard a loud smash and a door slamming shut. Harry looked at Draco questioningly. Draco blushed slightly. "I kinda lost my temper and broke a vase." They silently peered out of the door to an empty room and pieced of glass everywhere. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Malfoy back into the closet and turned the hour glass two more times. This time it was silent and the two looked at each other, wondering if it worked. Slowly, they opened the door and peered around. The room loomed empty. They walked out of the cramped room and looked around to find a sleeping Draco and Harry in bed, cuddling. The two just stared at themselves in bed (A/N: Would't you?...they're bloody hot!!!).

"Okay, here's the plan...I'm gonna hide ion the closet and you are gonna hide under my invisibility cloak," Harry said, pulling his cloak form his bag. Draco couldn't help but smile, "Boy, aren't you the prepared little Gryffindor?"

"Anyways, you hide under the cloak. Then when I'm about to mention the death eaters knock on the door. I have a bad memory so that interruption will help."

Suddenly a groan was heard from the bed. Harry threw the cloak at Draco and ran into the closet. Draco flew the cloak over his body just as Harry opened his eyes.

The two listened in silence as the morning was replayed.

"Do we have to go to breakfast?"

"Yes we do."

"Why?"

Because, technically, you're cheating on your , supposed, boyfriend with your actual boyfriend and that's a problem because Malfoy's don't date cheaters."

"Oh, but, you'll date..."

_knock knock_

"Who the bloody hell?"

Draco watched as himself got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"No one's there, so umm...what were you saying?"

"I-I don't remember."

"Well, hurry up and get dressed."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...what's your rush?"

"Because the sooner you're done with Thomas, the sooner we can come back here and..." Draco leaned in and whispered something in Harry's ear. The two smiled evilly and took off for the Great Hall. A moment later Harry came out of the closet (A/N: No pun intended!) and tore the cloak off Draco. "What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"What exactly are you planning to do after I break up with Dean?"

Draco just smirked and left the room with a confused and frustrated boyfriend behind him.

Harry and Draco arrived at the Great Hall in time to see "Harry" talking to "Dean." They seemed to be in an argument and everyone in the Great Hall could be seen focusing on the two.

"I don't think he's taking this to well."

"No, not at all."

Everyone in the hall were so focused on the Gryffindors that no one really noticed "Draco" standing at the end of Gryffindor table. The fight seemed to be escalating as Dean began waving his arms around in wild gestures.

"I wish we could hear them!" Harry said, straining his ear, trying to hear what was going on. Draco pulled out his wand and produced a pair of extended ears. He, carefully, threw part of it into the hall. The two put their heads together to listened.

"You're cheating one me!" Dean screamed.

"NO! Dean listen..." Harry attempted to explain, but, Dean refused to listen.

"Oh My God you're straight aren't you? I was just a cheap experimental thrill! How could you do this, Harry! I feel so used!" Dean said dramatically, tears welling up in his eyes.

Everyone in the hall stared at the two. The Slytherin table was practically on the floor, laughing hysterically. Groups of Slyhterins huddled around their own extendable ears snickering and joking. Pansy and Blaise, however, sat silently. Draco told them the other night that he and Harry were together. At first they didn't believe him, but, when Harry showed up that night and didn't leave they decided to trust their best friend's decision and stay out of their love life. Suddenly a gasp rang out through the hall. Heads snapped up and silence fell as the argument continued again.

"You're in love with the slut aren't you!" Dean yelled.

"What? Dean, let me..."

"You are! You're still in love with Cho!" Dean said, his voice dripping with venom.

Cho looked up from her table and blushed as the entire hall looked at her. She picked up her Daily Prophet and hid behind it. Everyone looked back to Gryffindor.

"You are using me AND you're in love with that sluty, ugly, pathetic-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing through the hall. Everyone stared at Harry, wide eyed at his sudden outburst. "I'm sick of you! You have no right to stand here and degrade one of my friends. And just so you know I'm NOT seeing Cho . I wouldn't be gay if I was seeing Cho. And yes, I am breaking up with you, because I didn't want to listen to your annoying voice yesterday and said yes to a question I would NEVER say yes to. Further more, because of you, my boyfriend is mad at me for even talking to you so do me a favor. Shut your mouth and sod off!" Harry finished, short of breath from his ranting. He regained his breath slowly as Dean, and the rest of the Great Hall stared in utter shock.

"Y-y-you ha-have a boyfriend??" Dean stuttered.

"Yes, he does." Came the familiar, cool drawl that everyone loves to hate.

Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, resting his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

Everyone in the hall gasped as they witnessed the sudden turn of events. Hermione smiled warmly at Harry and Ron proceeded to pass out, falling off the bench. Whispers started to rise in the hall over the new found couple. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw exchanged conversation, excitedly, while Slytherin stared in utter repulsion that their leader, The Ice Prince, would stoop so low as to even touch the Boy Who Lived. Gryffindor seemed to be the only table unphased by it. Half the table cheered for Harry because they, in actuality, would love to shag Malfoy, while the other half kept eating. Dean continued to stutter and sway a little. Malfoy smirked and took Harry's hand. "Now, if you all will excuse us, I believe we'll be off." Draco announced and lead Harry towards the door.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, the real Harry and Draco pulled the extendable ear out to them, frantically.

"Hurry, we have 3 minutes to get back to your dorm, come on!" Harry said, grabbing Draco and took off for the dungeons.

Exactly two minutes and fifty-five seconds later Harry and Draco burst through the door to Draco's room. Harry snatched the invisibility cloak and put it around them just as 'Harry' and 'Draco' came in. "Draco, that was brilliant!"

"All in a days work." 'Draco' said pulling 'Harry' in and kissed him madly, then their color started to fade and they looked almost black and white until they vanished. Draco pulled the invisibility cloak off and walked over to the now vacant area of the room.

"Where did we go?" Draco said, curiously.

""We're right here." Harry answered.

Draco raised an eyebrow. Draco didn't understand the time-turner rules.

"Well, time is back to normal. We went back in time and now we're back to where we started."

"So basically, breakfast Is over? And we're back in the present?"

"Very good." Harry said, patting Draco on the head.

"Don't touch my hair!" Draco growled, pulling Harry's hand away. He hated people touching his hair (A/N: If you spent more than one hour on your hair, you'd hate it too!).

"So, what do you want to do now? Go to class and risk being laughed at by your friends or skip class and go to the kitchens?"

"Well, right now," Draco began, moving closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. "Let's continue where we left off." he leaned down and kissed Harry. Harry melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. Harry began tracing the outline of Draco's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Draco happily granted admission and drove his tongue into the Gryffindor's mouth, savoring the taste of his boyfriend. Slowly, they began moving backwards until Harry's knees hit something, buckling, and the two came crashing onto the bed. Suddenly, Draco broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

Draco pulled out his wand and, with a flick, shut the door and pulled down the blinds.

Draco smirked and looked down at Harry, "Perfect."

Well hope the chapter was long enough for everyone...I'm trying to make them longer so everyone is happy!!!! Thank you everyone who reviewed...love you all...THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
